


Love Witches

by Flosscandy



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, It was gonna be omegaverse but idk what happened, Omega Verse, PWP, Porn, Save my sinful heart, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, this is just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 22:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flosscandy/pseuds/Flosscandy
Summary: Theres not enough works of this ship (let alone smut) so although I barely know anything about LWA I have decided to add to this ship.Also Croix is trans and she and Chariot make sweet love.





	Love Witches

  In the past few months Croix Meridies could not have been happier.  She had gotten a new job at Luna Nova (well actually she just resumed her position in the Modern Magic department), was slowly redeming herself to the students and the facility, and also had an amazing girlfriend and beta by the name of Chariot du Nord.

  It felt right, her and Chariot.  She honestly could hardly imagine the years they had been apart, their relationship almost starting right off where they left it.  Croix, although she rather not show it, was estatic to have her beta back into her arms.

  Croix looked down from staring at the ceiling, letting her gaze drift over to the woman sleeping soundly next to her.  Her fiery red hair splayed out around the bed, seeming to cover the white sheets in scarlet.  Chariot's eyes twiched as Croix leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her girlfriends cheek.

  "Rise and shine Chariot, we have a day of teaching ahead of us." She cooed.

  "Five more minutes." Chariot yawned out, snuggling closer to Croix's naked frame.  

  Croix gave a huff a flipped the sheets off of them unceremoniusly, revealing their bodies to the world.  

  "Classes start in thirty minutes, if you dont want to be late again and be scolded by someone other then me I suggest you get moving."

  Chariot gave a half heart sigh, slowly sitting up in bed and rubbing her eyes.  She watched as her alpha got dressed in her trousers and red cape, not intending to move an inch until Croix was finished.  

  Croix looked back at her and sighed, walking over and tilting her head, giving Chariot a look that she had seen many times before meaning, "If you dont hurry up you're not getting any for at least a few weeks".

  "C'mon Croix, dont I get another good morning kiss at least?" Chariot begged, looking up at her girlfriend trying to pout in the cutest way possible.  Which Croix found, was entirely too cute to resist.

  Croix bent down and gave Chariot another quick kiss on the lips, expecting nothing else much to happen other then her girlfriend (hopefully) getting dressed.  What she didn't expect however was Chariot wrapping her fingers around her neck, pulling her down into another kiss- this one lasting much longer then the first.

  They pulled apart quickly for a breath of air, looking at each other with loving expressions before locking lips once again.  Chariot hummed softly into the kiss, biting down on Croix's lower lip to get her to open her mouth wider, which of course Croix complied with.  The alpha quickly gave up standing and straddled her beta's lap, wrapping an arm around Chariots back to lower her back into the bed.  

  "Gods Chariot I-"

  Croix was cute off as the bell to the first classes sounded, signifying both of them were already late.  

  "We'll continue this later." Purred Chariot, pushing Croix gently off her as the older woman sprinted out of the room trying to get to her class.

\----

  Croix sighed as she trudged back into her room she shared with Chariot.  Professeur Finnelan, once finding out that she and Chariot had been late to their classes yet again had held them all throughout their planning periods to chatise them on their laziness and saddening teaching methods.  Thank god Chariot was there to, although when Finnelan hadn't been looking would often place her hand high up on Croix's thigh and then removing it when their senior went back to scolding them.

  As Croix pushed open the door to her shared room she already found Chariot there, spraled out across the bed looking bored out of her mind.

  "Long day?" Croix teased, slipping off her shoes in front of the door.

  "Better now that you're here." said Chariot, reaching out and making grabby hands towards Croix.  

  "Needy today aren't we?" mused the alpha but complying with Chariots action.  She sunk down onto the bed, letting Chariot wrap her arms around her, nuzzling her happily.

  They sat there for a good moment or two until Chariot's hands began to wander.  One running down Croix's backside to squeeze her ass affectionately and the other tangling in her hair.  Croix chuckled light, leaning over to give a quick kiss to Chariot before pulling back again.

  "I would've thought you'd be tired of me after the last few nights."

  Chariot giggled, trying to pull Croix back down into another kiss, "Tired of you?  Never".

  Croix smiled affectionately, sliping into Chariots lap to stradle her, much like their earlier position.  Croix toyed with her own red cape, discarding it onto the floor before plucking off Chariot's glasses, setting them much more politely onto the nearby table.

  "I like to see your eyes, they're so beautiful." Croix explained after being given a quizical look.

  "Oh what a sap, now lets go back to kissing I really liked that." Chariot replied, pressing her lips up against Croix's roughly.  Croix returned the rough kiss, sliping her tongue inside Chariots already open mouth.

  Croix gave out a moan of satifaction as Chariot began to suck on her tongue.  They continued to kiss roughly only parting to breath every so often.  As Croix pulled away this time, looking down to stare at Chariot's swollen lips did she remark on getting them to lose their clothing.

  Her girlfriend couldn't be more then happy to comply, helping Croix out of her shirt to stare at her red bra only briefly before getting rid of that too.  As Chariot leaned up to take a nipple in her mouth Croix pushed her back down, hands trailing down toward the bottom of Chariot's dress before lifting it up all the way.  The sight below her caused her to stare in awe.

  "You didn't wear any panties today." Croix choked out, looking down at her girlfriend only dressed in a black bra.

  "Well when I said later I was expecting not to be getting yelled at during planing periods~" teased Chariot, bringing Croix down for another kiss.

  Croix hummed happily but pulled back suddenly, "As much as I would love to kiss you all day I can think of other things we could be doing."

  The older woman reached behind Chariot to unclasp her bra, leaning down to lick an already perky nipple.  She could hear a gasp above her and taking that as a sign to continue she surounded the nipple with her mouth, sucking loudly as her other hand twisted Chariots other nipple, causing Chariot to moan out in pleasure.  After awhile of listening to Chariots soft moans and pants, Croix pulled away and began to trail kisses up her girlfriends neck and back down to her chest.  Croix bit down softly on the underside of Chariots left breast earning a sharp intake from the woman above.  

  Croix grinned before moving down even lower, peppering Chariot's stomach with butterfly kisses before finally reaching her pelvic region.  By now Chariot was a panting mess, squirming beneath Croix begging her to please touch her.

  "Croix please, I need you so badly right now." Chariot pleaded lifting her hips up in hopes that Croix would see just how wet and ready she was.  Which Croix had definately noticed in a heartbeat.  She licked her lips before bending down to Chariot's thighs, giving them light kisses and nibbles, slowly inching up higher towards Chariot's core.

  "Please!" Chariot hissed out realizing that Croix would be taking her sweet time with this.  The red head reached out and grabbed a fist full of Croix's hair, roughly yanking her towards her center.  Croix growled angrily her scalp burning as Chariot continued to tighten her grip.  It seemed like the only reasonable thing to do was to give her what she wanted.

  Croix flicked out her tongue onto Chariot's hardened clit, earning her a gasp and a very faint 'yes'.  The older woman proceeded to swirl her tongue against her girlfriends clit.  While busy working her tongue against Chariot's clit she carefully slide her fingers against her slit, not yet pushing her fingers into her girlfriend but just feeling how wet she was.

  "Gods Chariot, you're soaked." Croix mumbled in between licks.

  Chariot only gave a half whimper half moan in response, grinding her hips into her girlfriends face.  Croix, deciding that she has tortured her enough finally slipped a finger inside of her, pushing all the way up to the knuckle.  Chariot cried out, trying to somehow push the lone finger deeper into herself.  Croix, taking pity on her girlfriend inserted another two fingers, all three of them moving in and out of Chariot with ease.

  Croix curled her fingers trying to hit Chariot's sweet spot and with only a few more thrusts she had found it.  Chariot cried out in pleasure, arching her back as Croix began to thrust harder into her.

  "Can you take another finger dear?  Will you come harder with four fingers inside of you?" Croix asked, already teasing another finger against her slit.  Before Chariot could even respond Croix already pushed the forth digit inside of her.  Chariot screamed as all four fingers pumped in and out of her, already feeling her orgasm quickly approaching.

  "Croix!  Croix please I'm coming!" Chariot nearly screamed out, feeling a gush of wetness drip down her.  Croix continued to pump her fingers, slower this time, trying to help Chariot ride out her orgasm.  Finally after a minute of listening to Chariot's loud panting even out Croix withdrew her fingers, lifting them up to her mouth to suck on.

  She could hear Chariot groan and her mumble something along the lines of 'why is that so hot'.  Croix chuckled but now after helping Chariot with her orgasm the pressure in her pants seemed to be very apparent.

  Chariot, almost as though reading Croix's mind, grinned a little before sitting up.

  "I think its only fair that since you got to take care of me, I get to take care of you." Chariot murmured, undoing Croix's trousers.  Croix blushed as she was left in her underwear, her member very visible through the white cotton.  Before she could say or do anything Chariot licked up along her shaft through her underwear.  Croix groaned lowly, precum already forming at the tip.  

  "Lets get you out of these shall we?" Chariot said, pulling down Croix's underwear and letting her dick free.

  Croix who was normally so cool and rashional while dealing with Chariot's needs became a blushing mess whenever Chariot found time to service her.  It was just one of the things Chariot loved so much about her.

  The younger witch took hold of her girlfriend's cock toward its base, licking a line up towards the tip.  Croix shivered underneath her, gently pulling on her hair.  Once Chariot had reached the tip she sealed her mouth around it, moaning as she licked the precum off of it.  She sucked and bobbed slowly along Croix's shaft, causibg the older woman to moan loudly, letting out some curses as well.

  Chariot smirked, taking her girlfriends cock all the way so that the tip brushed against her throat.  She could feel Croix shudder as she tried to take in a breath, trying not to come quite so soon.  But Chariot knew Croix well and after a few more licks and sucks she could feel Croix tense up, the hand in her hair tightening and Chariot could hear Croix yell out her name as her member pulsed out heavy cum that Chariot swallowed right away, sucking hungrily on her girlfriends cock.

  She pulled away and looked up at Croix who was a blushing panting mess.  Once Croix have finally come down from her orgasm though Chariot reached up and gave her a passionate kiss.

  "I love you so so so much" Chariot whispered, laying down and holding Croix close.  Croix nuzzled against her, sighing out a long held breath but still smiling.

  "I love you just as much my dear."


End file.
